Recording devices such as digital cameras and mobile phones are ubiquitous nowadays. Accordingly, an event, such as a concert, game, party, etc, may be simultaneously recorded by multiple recording devices, thereby obtaining multiple recordings of the same event. Such multiple recordings may differ in various ways. For example, the recordings may show the event from different viewing positions. Another example is that the type of recording may differ, being, e.g., a video recording, a stereoscopic video recording, an audio recording, etc. In particular, the recordings may differ in quality. For example, the recordings may differ in content quality, e.g., by having a (un)restricted viewing angle or (un)suitable distance to the event. The recordings may also differ in recording quality, e.g., by originating from recording devices with different technical capabilities, being encoded with different bitrates, etc. Such content quality and recording quality is henceforth in short referred to as ‘quality’.
The different recordings of the event may be made available by means of streaming. In such a case, the different recordings may be represented by a plurality of media streams, with the plurality of media streams being accessible from a respective plurality of stream sources. Examples of media streams include video streams such as camera-recorded streams, audio streams such as microphone-recorded streams, and multimedia streams comprising different types of media streams. Accordingly, when using a streaming client having access to the plurality of media streams, a consumer may manually select a media stream for rendering, e.g., to switch camera view.
Disadvantageously, manually switching between different media streams is cumbersome as a consumer typically cannot readily compare the different streams and thus is unable to readily select a media stream according to his/her preference.